wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Racing To The Rainbow Show
Racing To The Rainbow! Show is a Wiggles concert starring Sam Moran as the new Yellow Wiggle. One of them was released on DVD called Wiggledancing! Live in Concert. Songs #Overture #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car #Hello We're The Wiggles #Rock-A-Bye Your Bear #Joannie Works with One Hammer #Look Both Ways #Here Comes a Bear #Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding-Dong #Everybody Dance! #Ooh It's Captain Feathersword #Here Come the Reindeer #Great Big Man in Red #Romp Bomp a Stomp #Dance the Ooby Doo #Move Your Arms Like Henry #Play Your Guitar with Murray #Can You Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist? #Music Box Dancer #Bump-A-Deedle #Round and Round the Garden #Teddy Bears' Big Day Out #Fruit Salad #Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star #We're Dancing with Wags the Dog #Quack Quack #Hot Potato #Wiggly Go-Go Medley Tour Dates Toured : November 30, 2006-November 18, 2007 Australia *November 30-December 1 Perth Burswood Dome 10am & 1:30 pm *December 4 Adelaide Entertainment Center 10 am, 1pm, 4pm *December 6-7 Melbourne Rod Laver Arena. 10am, 1pm, 4pm (Wednesday only) * December 9 Newcastle Entertainment Centre 10am, 1pm *December 11-12 Brisbane EntertainmentCentre 10am, 1pm *December 14 Wollongong WIN Entertainment Centre 10am, 1pm * December 16-18 Sydney Entertainment Centre 10am, 1pm. Monday was filmed for DVD USA Early 2007 *February 23 Peoria Civic Center 3:00 & 6:30 pm *March 3 Denver Magness Arena *March 6 Bakersfield Rabobank Arena *March 19 Whetland Sleep Train Amphitheatre. Europe *June 1 Belfast Waterfront Hall *June 2-3 Dublin Helix *June 5 Glasgow Royal Concert Hall *June 6 Newcastle City Hall *June 7-8 Manchester Palace Theatre *June 10 Nottingham Royal Centre *June 11 Birmingham National Indoor Arena *June 12 Bristol Colston Hall * June 13 Plymouth Pavilions *June 15-16 London Hammersmith Apollo USA Mid-Late 2007 * July 26 Reading Sovereign Center * July 27 Pittsburgh Melon Arena * July 28-29 East Rutherford Continental Airlines Arena * July 30-31 Uniondale Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum. * August 2 Rochester Blue Cross Arena * August 3 Worcester DCU Center * August 4-5 Bridgeport Arena at Harbor Yard * August 7 Kingston Ryan Center * August 9 Richmond Coliseum * August 10 Baltimore 1st Mariner Arena * August 11-12 Philadelphia Spectrum * August 14 Columbus NationwideArena * August 15 Detroit Palace of Auburn Hills * August 16 Madison Alliant Energy Center * August 17 Minneapolis Target Center * August 18-19 Rosemont Allstate Arena * August 21 Evansville Roberts Stadium * August 22 Little Rock Alltel Arena * August 23 Baton Rouge River Center * August 25 Grand Prairie Nokia Live at Grand Prairie * August 26 Houston Toyota Center * October 19 Wilkes Barre Wachovia Arena at Casey Plaza * October 23 Albany Times Union Center * October 27 Buffalo HSBC Arena * October 28 Toronto Rogers Centre * November 1 Moline iWireless Center * November 2 Ames Hampton Coliseum * November 3 Milwaukee Theatre * November 4 Cleveland Wolstein Center * November 7 Hampton VA Hampton Coliseum * November 8 WashingtonDC Verizon Center * November 9 Roanoke Civic Center * November 10 Knoxville Coliseum * November 11 Duluth GA Arena at Gwinnett Center * November 12 Aiken University of South Carolina Aiken Convention Center * November 14 Greenville Bi-Lo Center * November 15 Jacksonville Veterans Memorial Arena * November 16 Kissimmee Silver Spurs Arena * November 17 Tampa St. Pete Times Forum * November 18 Sunrise BankAtlantic Center Trivia * Anthony's wife Miki, their daughters, Lucia and Maria and his niece Carla went to this venue at the Sydney Entertainment Centre on December 16, 2006. * In the later shows, Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car was the last song to be performed. * Though Greg Page appeared on the Poster, it was the moment where Sam Moran would make his debut as a Yellow Wiggle in Australia. Gallery Wiggledancing!ConcertStage.jpg|Concert stage CaterinaasaBallerina.jpg|Caterina the Ballerina CaptainFeathersword-Live.jpg|"Captain Feathersword" BeninWiggledancing!.jpg|Ben NyaNyaNya-Overture.jpg|"Nya, Nya, Nya" DiDickiDoDum-Overture.jpg|"Di Dicki Do Dum" BenandtheAudience.jpg|Ben and the audience Larissa,KristyandKatherine.jpg|Larissa, Kristy and Katherine WagsLovesToShakeShake-Overture.jpg|"Wags Loves to Shake Shake" LarissainWiggledancing!.jpg|Larissa KatherineinWiggledancing!.jpg|Katherine TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-Overture.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" Nicole,LucyandEmily.jpg|Nicole, Lucy and Emily NicoleCamage.jpg|Nicole LucyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Lucy EmilyMcGlinn.jpg|Emily CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-Overture.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" LucyandEmily.jpg|Lucy and Emily Rock-A-ByeYourBear-Overture.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" TheWigglyDancersinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers HotPotato-Overture.jpg|"Hot Potato" GetReadyToWiggle-Overture.jpg|"Get Ready to Wiggle" KristyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Kristy Overture-2006Live.jpg|"Overture" SamDrivingtheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles arriving on stage TheAwakeWigglesinWiggledancing!.png|The Awake Wiggles TheNonrealisticWigglesinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheProfessionalWiggles.jpg|The Professional Wiggles TheBigRedCarinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Big Red Car TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2006Live.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" SamSingingTootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar.jpg|Sam singing AudienceinWiggledancing!.jpg|The audience MurrayandJeffinWiggledancing!.jpg|Murray and Jeff SamandAnthonyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Sam and Anthony SamSinging.jpg|''"Scooby doo wah."'' MurrayandSam.jpg|Murray and Sam MurrayinWiggledancing!.jpg|Murray JeffinWiggledancing!.jpg|Jeff AnthonyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Anthony TheOtherWigglesinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheWigglesinWiggledancing!.png|The Wiggles Wiggledancing!-BackShot.jpg|The back shot SaminWiggledancing!.jpg|Sam SamWaving.jpg|Sam waving Hello,We'retheWiggles-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Hello, We're the Wiggles" Hello,We'retheWiggles.jpg|"Hello, We're the Wiggles" JeffandAnthonyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Jeff and Anthony SamSingingHello,We'reTheWiggles.jpg|Sam singing MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinWiggledancing!.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar Rock-A-ByeYourBear-2006LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" Rock-A-ByeYourBear-2006Live.jpg|"Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" SamSingingRock-A-ByeYourBear.jpg|Sam singing JeffSleepinginWiggledancing!.png|Jeff sleeping JeffandSam.png|Jeff and Sam JeffWakingUpinWiggledancing!.jpg|Jeff waking up AnthonyandMurrayinWiggledancing!.jpg|Anthony and Murray playing guitars JoannieWorksWithOneHammer-2006Live.png|"Joannie Works With One Hammer" SamSingingJoannieWorksWithOneHammer.jpg|Sam singing AnthonyPlayingRedMatonAcousticGuitarinWiggledancing!.jpg|Anthony playing red Maton acoustic guitar MurrayPlayingFenderBassGuitarinWiggledancing!.jpg|Murray playing Fender bass guitar JeffSleepinginWiggledancing!2.jpg|Jeff sleeping again JeffWakingUpinWiggledancing!2.jpg|Jeff waking up again LookBothWays-2006LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Look Both Ways" LookBothWays-2006Live.jpg|"Look Both Ways" CaterinainWiggledancing!.jpg|Caterina LyninWiggledancing!.jpg|Lyn SamandLyninWiggledancing!.jpg|Sam and Lyn SamandRyan.jpg|Sam and Ryan RyaninWiggledancing!.jpg|Ryan SamSingingLookBothWays.jpg|Sam singing TheProfessionalWigglesandtheAudience.jpg|The Professional Wiggles and the audience MarioinWiggledancing!.jpg|Mario Martinez-Diaz MurrayOffstage.jpg|Murray off-stage AnthonyintheAudience.jpg|Anthony in the audience PaulandAnthonyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Anthony and Paul SamandtheWigglyDancers.jpg|Sam and the Wiggly Dancers AnthonyandAlexinWiggledancing!.jpg|Anthony and Alex AnthonyandMurrayintheAudience.jpg|Anthony and Murray in the audience HereComesaBear-2006LivePrologue.png|Sam introducing "Here Comes a Bear" HereComesaBear-2006Live.png|"Here Comes a Bear" SamSingingHereComesaBear.jpg|Sam singing Sam,AnthonyandtheAudience.jpg|Sam, Anthony and the audience AnthonySinginginWiggledancing!.jpg|Anthony singing JohnandCarla.jpg|John and Carla Wags'ChristmasSign.jpg|Wags' Christmas sign FlorainWiggledancing!.jpg|Flora WHEE!.jpg|''"WHEE!"'' RingaDingaDingDong!-LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Ring a Ding a Ding Dong!" SamSingingRingaDingaDingDong!.jpg|Sam singing MikiandCarla.jpg|Miki and Carla WagsinWiggledancing!.jpg|Wags the Dog TheWigglesandWagsinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags TheAlternateWiggles,HenryandWags.jpg|The Wiggles, Henry and Wags RingaDingaDingDong!-Live.jpg|"Ring a Ding a Ding Dong!" HenryandKristyTalbot.jpg|Henry and Kristy Talbot Henry,KristyTalbotandMarioMartinez-Diaz.jpg|Henry, Kristy and Mario JeffandKristyTalbot.jpg|Jeff and Kristy Jeff,SamandDorothy.jpg|Jeff, Sam and Dorothy DorothyandKristy.jpg|Dorothy and Kristy TheWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Wiggly Group CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninWiggledancing!.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down TheProWigglyHumansinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans SamandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!.jpg|Sam and Captain Feathersword HenryinWiggledancing!.jpg|Henry TheLandWiggleFriendsinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends CaptainandDorothyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy CaptainandHenryinWiggledancing!.jpg|Captain and Henry Dorothy,WagsandMarioMartinez-Diaz.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and Mario SantaClausinWiggledancing!.jpg|Santa Claus EverybodyDance!-LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Everybody Dance!" EverybodyDance!-Live.jpg|"Everybody Dance!" TheWiggleFriendsinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Wiggle Friends DorothyDancinginWiggledancing!.jpg|Dorothy dancing DorothyandAnthonyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony AnthonyandHenryinWiggledancing!.jpg|Anthony and Henry CaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!.jpg|Captain Feathersword DorothyandHenryinWiggledancing!.jpg|Dorothy and Henry TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends TheMaleWiggleFriendsinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends TheMaleWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group TheWigglyMascotsinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots TheAwakeWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword Wags,Sam,MurrayandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Wags, Sam, Murray and Captain SamSingingEverybodyDance!.jpg|Sam singing Sam,MurrayandtheLandWigglyFriends.jpg|Sam, Murray and the Land Wiggly Friends Wags,SamandMurray.jpg|Wags, Sam and Murray Sam,AnthonyandtheLandWigglyFriends.jpg|Sam, Anthony and the Land Wiggly Friends CaptainandAnthonyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Captain and Anthony Wags,Sam,CaptainandAnthony.jpg|Wags, Sam, Captain and Anthony Wags,SamandAnthony.jpg|Wags, Sam and Anthony Sam,AnthonyandtheWigglyFriends.jpg|Sam, Anthony and the Wiggly Friends TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group TheAlternateNonrealisticWiggles,DorothyandHenry.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles, Dorothy and Henry TheAlternateNonrealisticWigglesandtheEarlyWigglyFriends.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and the Early Friends Jeff,SamandtheAudience.jpg|Jeff, Sam and the audience Jeff,Sam,DorothyandHenry.jpg|Jeff, Sam, Dorothy and Henry TheAlternateNonrealisticWiggles,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles, Captain and Dorothy TheAlternateNonrealisticWigglesandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and the Wiggly Mascots SamDancing.jpg|Sam dancing SamSingingEverybodyDance!.jpg|Sam singing TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword Sam,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|Sam, Captain and Dorothy OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword-2006LivePrologue.png|Captain Feathersword introducing "Ooh, It's Captain Feathersword" CaptainFeatherswordDancinginWiggledancing!.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword-2006Live.jpg|"Ooh, It's Captain Feathersword" JeffPlayingDrumsinWiggledancing!.png|Jeff playing the drums TheAwakeWigglyHumansinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans CaptainFeathersword,MikiandCarla.jpg|Captain Feathersword, Miki and Carla CaptainFeatherswordintheAudience.jpg|Captain Feathersword in the audience SamSingingOohIt'sCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Sam singing SamandMurray.jpg|Sam and Murray SamandMurrayPlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|Sam and Murray playing Maton guitars SamPlayingMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Sam playing Maton acoustic guitar SamandCaterinaMete.jpg|Sam and Caterina Jeff,SamandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Jeff, Sam and Captain Feathersword JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword HereComeTheReindeer-2006LivePrologue.png|Captain and Anthony CaptainandKristy.jpg|Captain and Kristy TheOtherWigglyHumansinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans AnthonyandKristy.jpg|Anthony and Kristy JeffPlayingKeyboardinWiggledancing!.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard CaptainFeatherswordandLynMoran.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Lyn HereComeTheReindeer-2006Live.png|"Here Come the Reindeer" SamSingingHereCometheReindeer.jpg|Sam singing LarissaandRyanasReindeer.jpg|Larissa and Ryan as reindeer Captain,AnthonyandSantaClaus.jpg|Captain, Anthony and Santa Sam,MurrayandSantaClaus.jpg|Sam, Murray and Santa GreatBigManInRed-LivePrologue.png|Murray and Santa Claus CaterinaMete,LynMoranandSantaClaus.jpg|Caterina, Lyn and Santa Claus Lyn,Caterina,Santa,MikiandCarla.jpg|Lyn, Caterina, Santa, Miki and Carla Lyn,Santa,MikiandCarla.jpg|Lyn, Santa, Miki and Carla LynMoranandSantaClaus.jpg|Lyn and Santa CaterinaMeteandtheAudience.jpg|Caterina and the audience CaterinaMeteandSantaClaus.jpg|Caterina and Santa SantaClausintheAudience.jpg|Santa in the audience GreatBigManInRed-2006Live.png|"Great Big Man in Red" RyanasaReindeer.jpg|Ryan as a reindeer LarissaasaReindeer.jpg|Larissa as a reindeer SantaClausandtheAudience.jpg|Santa and the audience SamSingingGreatBigManinRed.jpg|Sam singing LynMoranandtheAudience.jpg|Lyn and the audience DorothyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur TheAlternateNonrealisticWigglesandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Dorothy JessicaWatsoninWiggledancing!.jpg|Jessica holding roses MurrayandJessicaWatson.jpg|Murray and Jessica AnthonyandLynMoran.jpg|Anthony and Lyn Anthony,SamandLynMoran.png|Anthony, Sam and Lyn TheAlternateAwakeWigglesandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|The Alternate Awake Wiggles and Dorothy LuciaFieldinWiggledancing!.jpg|Lucia holding Dorothy's rose Sam,Anthony,DorothyandLuciaField.jpg|Sam, Anthony, Dorothy and Lucia LuciaandDimitryField.jpg|Lucia and Auntie Dimitry LuciaFieldandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Lucia giving rose to Dorothy DorothyandLuciaField.jpg|Dorothy and Lucia DorothyandLuciaHandshaking.jpg|Dorothy and Lucia handshaking Anthony,DorothyandLuciaField.jpg|Anthony, Dorothy and Lucia DorothyWavingtoLucia.jpg|Dorothy waving to Lucia Sam,DorothyandAnthony.jpg|Sam, Dorothy and Anthony LuciainTutu.jpg|Lucia in her tutu MurrayandLuciaField.jpg|Murray and Lucia Sam,Anthony,DorothyandOlivia.jpg|Sam, Anthony, Dorothy and Olivia Sam,DorothyandOlivia.jpg|Sam, Dorothy and Olivia Dorothy,AnthonyandHarry.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and Harry JeffCollectingRoses.jpg|Jeff collecting roses AnthonyholdingRoses.jpg|Anthony holding roses Dorothy,AnthonyandJasmine.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and Jasmine DorothyandJasmine.jpg|Dorothy and Jasmine RyanandtheAudience.jpg|Ryan and the audience Dorothy,AnthonyandKristy.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and Kristy SamholdingDorothy'sDancingVest.jpg|Sam holding Dorothy's shaking clothes DorothyinDancingVest.jpg|Dorothy in shaking clothes RompBompaStomp-2006LivePrologue.png|Sam, Dorothy and Anthony SamandDorothy.jpg|Sam and Dorothy RompBompAStomp-2006Live.jpg|"Romp-Bomp-A-Stomp" DorothyDancinginherDancingVest.jpg|Dorothy dancing in her shaking clothes SamSingingRompBompaStomp.jpg|Sam singing BenandAnthonyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Ben and Anthony DorothyDoingtheRompBompaStompinWiggledancing!.jpg|Dorothy doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp Sam,DorothyandtheAudience.jpg|Sam, Dorothy and the audience DancetheOobyDoo-Live.jpg|"Dance the Ooby Doo" DorothyDancingtheOobyDooinWiggledancing!.jpg|Dorothy dancing Dorothy,AnthonyandLucy.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and Lucy SamSingingDancetheOobyDoo.jpg|Sam singing Ben,DorothyandAnthony.jpg|Ben, Dorothy and Anthony Sam,BenandDorothy.jpg|Sam, Ben and Dorothy Sam,Ben,DorothyandKristy.jpg|Sam, Ben, Dorothy and Kristy Sam,DorothyandKristy.jpg|Sam, Dorothy and Kristy MaureenField.jpg|Auntie Maureen Murray,Maureen,Miki,LuciaandCarla.jpg|Murray, Maureen, Miki, Lucia and Carla MurrayandMaureenField.jpg|Murray and Auntie Maureen Murray,MikiandCarlaField.jpg|Murray, Miki and Carla Murray,MariaandMaureenField.jpg|Murray, Maria and Auntie Maureen Ben,Dorothy,KristyandLucy.jpg|Ben, Dorothy, Kristy and Lucy Dorothy,KristyandLucy.jpg|Dorothy, Kristy and Lucy Ben,Dorothy,Anthony,KristyandLucy.jpg|Ben, Dorothy, Anthony, Kristy and Lucy MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-2006LivePrologue.png|Anthony introducing "Move Your Arms Like Henry" Dorothy,Anthony,KristyandLucy.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony, Kristy and Lucy Sam,AnthonyandHenry.jpg|Sam, Anthony and Henry TheAlternateAwakeWigglesandHenrytheOctopus.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Henry SamSingingMoveYourArmsLikeHenry.jpg|Sam singing MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-2006Live.jpg|"Move Your Arms Like Henry" Sam,MurrayandHenry.jpg|Sam, Murray and Henry HenryandSam.jpg|Henry and Sam TheAlternateNonrealisticWigglesandHenrytheOctopus.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Henry Henry,JeffandSam.jpg|Henry, Jeff and Sam TheWigglesandHenryinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry HenryandJeffinWiggledancing!.jpg|Henry and Jeff SamPlayingAirGuitar.jpg|Sam playing air guitar SamSingingMusicwithMurray.jpg|Sam singing PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-2006LivePrologue.png|Murray introducing "Play Your Guitar With Murray" MurrayPlayingIt'saChristmasPartyontheGoodshipFeathersword.jpg|Murray playing "It's a Christmas Party on the Goodship Feathersword" PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-2006Live.png|"Play Your Guitar with Murray" MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinWiggledancing!.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar SamSingingPlayYourGuitarWithMurray.jpg|Sam singing TheMurrayBalloon.png|The Murray Balloon. CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2006LivePrologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2006Live.jpg|"Can You Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?" SamSingingCanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?).jpg|Sam singing MariaandMaureenField.jpg|Maria and Auntie Maureen Sam,MurrayandtheAudience.jpg|Sam, Murray and the audience Maria,MaureenandMikiField.jpg|Maria, Auntie Mareen and Miki JeffandDorothyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy MusicBoxDancer-2007LivePrologue.png|Murray introducing "Music Box Dancer" Jeff,DorothyandLarissaWright.jpg|Jeff, Dorothy and Larissa MusicBoxDancer-2006Live.png|"Music Box Dancer" BenasaJester.jpg|Ben as a jester DorothyBalletDancinginWiggledancing!.jpg|Dorothy ballet dancing AnthonyPlayingDrumsinWiggledancing!.jpg|Anthony playing the drums Maria'sCloseup.jpg|Maria in her close-up CaptainandDorothyBalletDancinginWiggledancing!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy ballet dancing CarlaFieldinWiggledancing!.jpg|Carla LuciaandCarla.jpg|Lucia and Carla Bump-A-Deedle-LivePrologue.jpg|Sam doing the bump-a-deedle dance. Bump-A-Deedle-Live.jpg|"Bump a Deedle" SamSingingBump-A-Deedle.jpg|Sam singing MikiinWiggledancing!.jpg|Miki RoundandRoundtheGarden-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Round and Round the Garden" RoundandRoundtheGarden.jpg|"Round and Round the Garden" PinkTeddyBear.jpg|A pink teddy bear AnthonyandTeddyBear.jpg|Anthony and a teddy bear BrownTeddyBear.jpg|A brown teddy bear MikiandMariaField.jpg|Miki and Maria JeffandTeddyBear.jpg|Jeff and teddy bear GoldTeddyBear.jpg|A gold teddy bear MurrayandTeddyBear.jpg|Murray and teddy bear WhiteTeddyBear.jpg|A white teddy bear SamandTeddyBear.jpg|Sam and teddy bear TeddyBears'BigDayOut-LivePrologue.jpg|The teddy bears TeddyBears'BigDayOut-Live.jpg|"Teddy Bears' Big Day Out" SamSingingTeddyBear'sBigDayOut.jpg|Sam singing MariaFieldinWiggledancing!.jpg|Maria in the audience FruitSalad-2006LivePrologue.png|Sam introducing "Fruit Salad" Sam,LarissaandEmily.jpg|Sam, Larissa and Emily SamSingingFruitSalad.jpg|Sam singing FruitSalad-2006Live.jpg|"Fruit Salad" Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-Prologue.png|Anthony introducing "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" Stars.jpg|The stars Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar.png|"Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" Ben,Lyn,CaterinaandKristy.jpg|Ben, Lyn, Caterina and Kristy SamSingingTwinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar.jpg|Sam singing "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" AnthonyPlayingFenderBassGuitarinWiggledancing!.jpg|Anthony playing the Fender bass guitar BackdropStars.jpg|Backdrop stars SamGivingThumbsUp.jpg|Sam giving a thumbs up We'reDancingWithWagsTheDog-2006LivePrologue.png|Wags coming out from Wigglehouse WagsandEmilyMcGlinn.jpg|Wags and Emily Wags,EmilyMcGlinnandLucyStuart.jpg|Wags, Emily and Lucy SamandWags.jpg|Sam and Wags We'reDancingWithWagstheDog-2006Live.jpg|"We're Dancing With Wags the Dog" Wags,SamandtheAudience.jpg|Wags, Sam and the audience SamSingingWe'reDancingWithWagstheDog.jpg|Sam singing WagsandAnthonyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Wags and Anthony Jeff,Wags,LucyandEmily.jpg|Jeff, Wags, Lucy and Emily TheAlternateNonrealisticWigglesandWagstheDog.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Wags JeffandEmilyMcGlinn.jpg|Jeff and Emily TheProfessionalWigglesandWagstheDog.jpg|The Professional Wiggles and Wags Jeff,WagsandSam.jpg|Jeff, Sam and Wags Jeff,WagsandEmilyMcGlinn.jpg|Jeff, Wags and Emily JeffholdingWags'ChristmasSign.jpg|Jeff holding Wags' Christmas sign Jeff,WagsandLucyStuart.jpg|Jeff, Wags and Lucy WagsandLucyStuart.jpg|Wags and Lucy AnthonyandMario.jpg|Anthony and Mario TheThreeDucks.png|The Three Ducks BenasaDuck.jpg|Ben the Duck MarioasaDuck.jpg|Mario the Duck CaptainFeatherswordasaDuck.jpg|Captain Feathersword as a duck OhNo,I'mNot.jpg|''"Oh no, I'm not."'' OhYes,YouAre.jpg|''"Oh yes, you are."'' QuackQuack-2006LivePrologue.png|Captain Feathersword as duck and Anthony QuackQuack-2006Live.jpg|"Quack, Quack" SamSingingQuackQuack.jpg|Sam singing Ben,CaptainandMario.jpg|Ben, Captain and Mario HotPotato-2006LivePrologue.png|Murray introducing "Hot Potato" WagsandMurrayinWiggledancing!.jpg|Wags and Murray MurrayandHenryinWiggledancing!.jpg|Murray and Henry MurrayandDorothyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Murray and Dorothy Sam,AnthonyandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|Sam, Anthony and the Wiggly Mascots TheAlternateAwakeWigglesandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and the Wiggly Mascots HotPotato-2006Live.jpg|"Hot Potato" SamandHenry.jpg|Sam and Henry JeffandWagsinWiggledancing!.jpg|Jeff and Wags DorothyandWagsinWiggledancing!.jpg|Dorothy and Wags TheProfessionalWigglesandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|The Professional Wiggles and Dorothy TheAlternateNonrealisticWiggles,DorothyandWags.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles, Dorothy and Wags TheWigglesandDorothyinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy SamSingingHotPotato.jpg|Sam singing TheOppositeWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group Sam,Murray,HenryandWags.jpg|Sam, Murray, Henry and Wags GoGoMedley-2007LivePrologue.png|Murray introducing the "Go, Go, Go! Medley" CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2006Medley.png|"Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" GoGoMedley-Wiggledancing2007.png|"Go, Go, Go Medley" HereCometheChicken-2006Live.jpg|"Here Come the Chicken" BenasaChicken.jpg|Ben the Chicken HotPotato-2006Medley.png|"Hot Potato" DancingInTheSand-2006Live.png|"Dancing in the Sand" MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-GoGoGoMedley2007.png|"Move Your Arms Like Henry" BowWowWow-2006Live.png|"Bow Wow Wow" AnthonyWavingtoLucia.jpg|Anthony waving to Lucia TheProfessionalWigglesandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|The Professional Wiggles and the Wiggly Mascots DOROTHY(MyFavoriteDinosaur)-2006Live.png|"DOROTHY" Anthony,MariaandMikiField.jpg|Anthony, Maria and Miki Field TheCaptain'sWavyWalk-2006Live.png|"The Captain's Wavy Walk" LightCameraAction2007.png|"Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" SamSingingGo,Go,Go!Medley.jpg|Sam singing SamandTheEarlyWiggleFriends.jpg|Sam and the Early Wiggly Friends TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group TheWigglyFriendsinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggly Friends in epilogue WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword TheOtherWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group MurrayandDorothyinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in epilogue MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Murray and Captain in epilogue LuciainWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Lucia in epilogue LuciaandMaureenField.jpg|Lucia and Auntie Maureen Maureen,LuciaandCarlaField.jpg|Maureen, Lucia and Carla TheWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggly Group in epilogue TheWigglyDancersinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers in epilogue MariaandMiki.png|Maria and Miki TheLandWigglyFriendsinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends in epilogue TheWigglyMascotsinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in epilogue DorothyinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Dorothy in epilogue DorothyandHenryinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in epilogue TheLandWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group HenryandWagsinWiggledancing!.jpg|Henry and Wags DorothyandWagsinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in epilogue WagsinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Wags in epilogue HenryinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Henry in epilogue CaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Captain Feathersword in epilogue TheOtherWigglyHumansinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in epilogue TheProWigglyHumansinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in epilogue TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in epilogue SaminWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Sam in epilogue JeffandSaminWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff and Sam in epilogue TheAwakeWigglesinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in epilogue MurrayandJeffinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Murray and Jeff in epilogue JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff and Captain in epilogue JeffinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff in epilogue SamandAnthonyinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Sam and Anthony in epilogue TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans in epilogue AudienceinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|The audience in epilogue TheNonrealisticWigglesinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in epilogue TheAwakeWigglyHumansinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in epilogue Sam,MurrayandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Sam, Murray and Captain Feathersword Wiggledancing!-Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheWigglesinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles in epilogue Miki,LuciaandMariaField.jpg|Miki, Lucia and Maria Maria,Maureen,LuciaandCarlaField.jpg|Mariaa, Maureen, Lucia and Carla Maria,MaureenandCarlaField.jpg|Maria, Maureen and Carla MariainWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Maria in epilogue CarlainWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Carla in epilogue TheOtherWigglesinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|The Other Wiggles AnthonyandMurrayinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Anthony and Murray in epilogue FlorainWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Flora in epilogue WigglehouseinWiggledancing!.png|Wigglehouse Category:Wiggles concerts Category:2007 Category:2006